Jacob Ares Cragen
.Jacob Ares Cragen, 'the son of Ares Olympian and Seraphina Cragen. He is the grandson of Zeus and Hera Olympian. History Pre-Birth Jacob's parents, Ares and Seraphina meet in mid Janaury of 1986. His mother, Seraphina was 16 year old full blooded witch and his father was the greek god of war, Ares. Seraphina and Ares hang out with each other for the next two months. Jacob was conceived on March 22, 1986. Three days after he was born conceived Ares was called back to Mount Olympus. Birth Seraphina went into labor on December 14, 1986, Jacob was born 24 hours later. he was born at 5:25 am he weighted 6pounds 9 ounces 19 inches long. Jacob was the most powerful demi-god born in a century. A sorcerer of a rivial coven of Seraphina's coven planned to kidnap the young demi god witch hybrid and raise him as evil. Jacob was named after his great grandfather Cragen. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the demi-god hybrid although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interferences" from Jacob himself. When his aunt Cecilia installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Jacob soon understood that when the alarm set off his mother and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his Mother and aunts much stress. Shortly after his Mother and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Cece to become very overprotective of Jacob. When Seraphina and Melinda paid no attention to her claims, Cecilia took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Cecelia , Seraphina and Melinda massacred the demons in the market and saved Cecelia. Seraphina and Melinda returned to the market were they were confronted by the sorcerer . She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Seraphina didnt believe the older evil witch, so she and Melinda vanquished her right there. Maintaining a Normal Life Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Seraphina tried to give Jacob a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School Jacob was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Powers and Abilites Basic Powers *Spell Casting *Potion Making *Scrying Active Powers *'Pyrokensis ' *'Telekensis ' *'Photokinesis ' *'Crushing ' *='Empathic mimicry= *='Ability replication'= *='Healing touch'= *'Electric manipulation ' *'Heat generation ' *'Lie detection ' *'Memory manipulation' *'Mental manipulation ' *'omnilingualism' *'Aerokinesis ' *'Advanced Fire Throwin' *Electrokinesis *Molecular Acceleration *'Molecular Combustion ' *Cryokinesis Personality Jacob is is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic. He is also is very smart and careful with whom he works when it comes to contacting demons, and shows a stubborn side which is commented by Seraphina about inheriting it from his father. He is also very headstrong, and a quick learner. Jacob can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. Jacob also has a creative mind and a very good memory. He is street smart, as He can pick locks and pockets, He's also fiercely loyal to the people that he loves Travia and Fears *He is the first demi god witch hybrid in the cragen coven *He has ADHD *He has green eyes like his mother *He owns several cars *He owns several pets *He owns iphone 5s *He has the blade of olympus that was made by his grandfather, Zeus *His Best Friends are Georgiana Kaligaris and his cousin, Jane Callen Volturi Griffin